


can't help falling in love

by ficfucker



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Maybe a little bittersweet, college rhink, kind of?, pining!Rhett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 05:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19661173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficfucker/pseuds/ficfucker
Summary: don't all roommates slow dance alone together in their dorm rooms?





	can't help falling in love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Apparentlynotreallyfinnish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apparentlynotreallyfinnish/gifts).



> prompt of "you're the only one i trust to do this" given to me by appa !

“You’re the only one I trust to do this,” Link says, and he says it like declaration, both exasperated and deadly serious, and Rhett laughs, because it’s all so ridiculous. 

“Okay, fine, man. I dunno whut you expect from this, but I’ll do it.” Link has come to him asking advice on slow dancing, recently involved in some springy, all-teeth smile girl who attends country clubs and beauty pagents, and apparently there’s an event (what exactly it is has slipped Rhett’s mind) and Link needs to learn proper slow dancing. Normally, Rhett wouldn’t argue this much, but he’s in college and confused, surprised to find he’s jealous and not approving of Link’s girl of choice, instead sometimes wishing it was him riding shotgun in Link’s pickup. He doesn’t need to bring dancing into the mix.

But this is Link, so he does. Rhett can’t say no to him, even when he does, he usually changes his mind within an hour and agrees to whatever it is Link’s offering. 

Link cracks into a beaming grin and presses his palms to the surface of Rhett’s desk, drums a triumphant beat. “Yer good, Rhett, I’ve seen you. An’ I won’t get in the way of your studyin’ or anythin’.” 

Rhett rolls his eyes, can’t help but smile. “You don’t owe me, bo, jus’ get outta my hair for tonight.” 

Link nods and bounces back, plops himself on his bed, and starts wriggling out of his day pants. 

“Thought we slow danced in like, middle school. Shouldn’t you know by now?” Rhett comments, not able to help himself despite how badly he needs to get this last chapter of calculus into his head.

Link blows air out of his mouth and turned away, Rhett imagines his bangs, which he’s been growing out for a few weeks now, fluttering over his forehead like a skirt being ruffled in the wind. “That’s different. This is - it’s real dancin’, the fancy kind with steps. Middle school was jus’ swaying back an’ forth.” 

“Oh, so now you figure I know fancy dancin’?” 

"Yeah, 'cuz I seen you before. Showin' off at prom." 

Rhett scoffs, but Link's right, Rhett knows a handful of basic moves, so they agree to dance in their shared dorm room next Monday and see where things go from there, Link reclining into his bed while Rhett finally cracks down and studies. 

Monday comes and nearly goes and then it’s the evening, after classes and Rhett unlocks the door to find Link standing there expectant but clearly nervous and he chuckles, shakes his head as he sets down his bag. “Whut is this? A date? Stop bein’ so stiff about all this.” 

Link twiddles his fingers together, sits on the edge of his bed like a dog awaiting instruction. “I know it’s not a date, I’m jus- I’m  _ ner-vus _ ! You  _ know _ I’m not-not the most coordinated man on earth.” 

Rhett rolls his eyes and bends over, gets the glossy cassette tape from the front pouch of his bag, and slips it into the radio he’s got on his desk. “Jus’ don’t stomp my toes to death. It’s not like this is playin’ with fire, Link, it’s just dancing.” Link doesn’t move from the bed, so Rhett waves a hand, says, “C’mon now.” 

Link springs to life and they stand a foot apart, backs straight as toy soldiers. Rhett presses in the play button on his radio and holds his hand up, prompts Link to hold it, who scoots forward and does, then places his other on Link’s hip. Link makes a face and whines, “Oh, c’mon, why do you get to be the man in this?” 

Rhett huffs. “I’m not bein’ the  _ man _ , I’m leadin’. I told you I don’t want you stomping my toes to all hell. Jus’ put your hand here.” He takes Link by the wrist and places his palm to Rhett’s shoulder. 

“Okay, now whut?” 

Rhett is about to answer when the music whirrs to a start, the room filling with the unmistakable opening to Can’t Help Falling In Love, and Link smirks, making Rhett feel warm around the collar. He wonders if the people in the surrounding rooms can hear them. 

“Really, dude? Could you get more cliche?” 

“Do you want me teachin’ you or whut? Elvis was the only decent tape I could getta hold of.” 

Link ghosts a laugh and they steady their position before Link asks again what’s to come. 

“Step back. Step back. Yeah, das good,” Rhett guides. “Dip a little like this. There ya go.” 

Rhett leads and to his surprise, Link follows rather well, stepping back just in time for Rhett to come forward, moving in tight circles at first before Link seems to loosen up and they advance onto a more relaxed but still mechanical movements. 

“Fast learner,” Rhett comments, amused. “All that worry for nuthin’.” 

“Don’t say that, man, you’ll jinx me.” 

Rhett chuckles and tries to ignore the sweat collecting like dew between his and Link’s palms and instead of dreading the next few sessions they’ve agreed on, Rhett’s heart does a flip thinking about getting to do this again. It’s nice having reason to be nearly chest to chest to Link, smelling in the deodorant he’s rolled on, feeling Link’s stomach brush up against his when either of them misstep. 

“Thank you, by the way,” Link says once Elvis has sung his heart out and the tape continues onto Jailhouse Rock, the two of them breaking apart and sitting on their bed which are parallel to each other. 

Rhett smiles. “Anytime, Link,” he says softly.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you like it, appa! 
> 
> talk to me on tmblr @ficfucker!


End file.
